Hogwarts the Untold Story
by queen of the bitch people
Summary: What the heck is going on at Hogwarts? Snape is perverted, Dumbledore is not himself and Hermione is stuck in the worst situation of her entire life. Did someone spike the Pumpkin Juice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do now own any of the characters or any of that mumbo jumbo. I posted this once already but it was taken off when the NC-17 was removed so I will try again. If RAPE offends you, do NOT read this story. It contains some ideas that offend some people so be careful. I would love all the reviews I can get. Sorry if it looks funny but it all stayed in one paragraph and I had to have my friend fix and reload it.  
It was just a normal day in potions, when from across the room in his terribly slimy voice Snape said, "Miss Granger why do you always insist upon helping Longbottom with his homework?"  
  
"But I didn't help him Professor Snape," said Hermione in a stern but small voice.  
  
"Miss Granger do not lie to me there is no way Longbottom could have made this potion on his own!" said Snape coolly.  
  
"Honest Professor I didn't help Neville." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Since you insist upon lying to me I will take 100 points from Gryffindor and you shale stay after class." Snape retorted.  
  
By this time the Slytherin bunch were howling with laughter. Hermione on the other hand was on the verge of tears. There was nothing Ron or Harry could do but sit there and stare at Snape with eyes like fire.  
  
Potions seemed to drag on for hours and when the bell finally did ring Hermione, Harry and Ron, all stayed put. But Snape smiled evilly and said, "Potter, Weasley did I ask you to stay after class?"  
  
"No." They answered.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Snape questioned dangerously.  
  
"Because we were going to wait for Hermione," said Harry strongly.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet? But umm no I think you need to go to class unless you would like 200 more points taken from your house and 1 week detention with ME!" shouted Snape.  
  
So, out they walked muttering things to themselves. When they had left the dungeons and the door was again closed, Snape turned to Hermione.  
  
"So you didn't help Longbottom did you."  
  
"No." Hermione answered barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well then how did he complete his potion?" asked Snape.  
  
"I don't know maybe he is smarter than you give him credit for." Hermione said hotly.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" said Snape in a voice to calm for comfort.  
  
"Well if it doesn't then why am I still here?" Asked Hermione bewildered.  
  
"Because I took off 100 points from your house did I not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't like that, did you?" Snape said smiling.  
  
"No." said Hermione starting to cry again.  
  
"Well I have a way you could get those points back plus some," said Snape gently.  
  
"How?!" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Just do what I tell you and don't tell anyone you're doing it and you will get your 100 house points back and then some." Snape told her happily.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Hermione replied a little scared.  
  
"Don't play stupid girl you know exactly what I mean." shouted Snape.  
  
"You. you. you don't mean?" Hermione said getting the picture.  
  
"Yes." Replied Snape evilly.  
  
"You sick, sick man. I will never do that. EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW and your going to get in a lot of trouble for even suggesting it," screamed Hermione going a little hysterical.  
  
"Now don't be like that Hermione." Snape calmly said as he started to reach for her breast. She stood there frozen as he started caressing her breasts. Then she came to her senses.  
  
"Stop you monster stop!"  
  
She tried to run but he grabbed her arm and started kissing her neck then her cheek and finally on the lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. Well that was the chance Hermione had been waiting for. She bit down with all the force she had. She could feel the blood filling her mouth. Snape pulled back screaming. Hermione didn't stick around to see if he was all right. She left the dungeon as fast as she could. When she got to the main floor she set out for Dumbledore's office but as she turned the corner, she ran right into him.  
  
"Oh where are we off to in such a hurry Hermione?" said Dumbledore fixing his glasses.  
  
"To come see you professor," said Hermione gasping for breath.  
  
"Professor Snape Grabbed my. my. my breasts sir and he kissed me. He tried to make me do sexual stuff to him." Hermione said it all so fast she was amazed Dumbledore understood it. Then Dumbledore smiled and replied.  
  
"You have been dreaming again Professor Snape would never do that." Then he patted Hermione's head and walked off. Hermione sat there dumb struck. She knew something must be up but she didn't know what. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like I said last time I own nothing and I'm not getting money from this just some fun. Sorry if all sticks together.  
When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor tower she saw Ron and Harry sitting in a corner talking to each other and playing wizard's chess. She went over to them and sat down. Then the questions just burst forth from Ron and Harry both. Hermione felt as if she were playing 20 thousand questions.  
  
Ron started by "Hermione what happened? Why were you in there for so long?" Then Harry started. "What did he do to you? Did he take any more points off?"  
  
They didn't give Hermione time to think let alone answer. She was so overwhelmed she burst into tears. That shut Ron and Harry up real fast. They sat there trying to comfort her but she just couldn't stop crying. When she finally did stop crying she tried to tell them what happened but it just wouldn't come out how she wanted it to.  
  
"I was in his office, but he just."  
  
"Just what Hermione?" Ron pressed.  
  
"Never mind Ron I don't want to talk about it!" shouted Hermione. She stormed off to here dormitory.  
  
In her room no one else was there, she lay down on her bed and sobbed herself into a restless sleep. She started dreaming about everything that just happened everything with Snape and Dumbledore. She woke up in a cold sweat screaming. So, she tried to put the pieces together. Snape was being especially crude and Dumbledore didn't seem to care. Dumbledore believed everyone but he seemed not himself.  
  
"What am I going to do? How am I going to go to potions now?" Hermione thought to herself. Hermione is not the kind of person just to sit around and not do anything so when she finally got her wits about her.  
  
"I know I will skip every class have Ron and Harry bring me my homework and spend it in the library, every class except potions." She would attend that class just to keep an eye one Snape he had to have something to do with Dumbledore's weird behavior.  
  
So without eating dinner she went strait to the library even though she didn't quite know what she was looking for, pouring over book after book. When her eyes finally couldn't stand it anymore, she went back to her tower. She fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
When Hermione woke up it was almost time for Potions. So Hermione got dressed and walked shaking with fear down to Snape's classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing blah blah blah. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed you gave me some really good advice. Please keep it up.  
When Hermione reached Snape's classroom everyone was waiting for him to open the door. When Hermione reached the others she went and stood next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Hermione?" Harry asked in a comforting voice.  
  
"I think so." Said Hermione weakly.  
  
"So are you going to tell us what happened yesterday?" Ron asked sounding a little put out.  
  
"Yes part of it but the other part I will tell you when I figure it out."  
  
"That's fine Hermione you tell us what every you feel comfortable with, we'll understand." Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean we Harry speak for yourself. I want to know everything, we don't keep secrets remember." Said Ron angrily.  
  
Before Hermione had a change to answer the door to the classroom opened, and Snape beckoned everyone inside. Malfoy and his clan pushed their way through first giggling and talking rudely about Hermione but she didn't care.  
  
In the classroom Hermione made Harry switch her seats so she wasn't sitting by Neville. She didn't want to be blamed for helping him today.  
  
When Professor Snape had explained how to make the potion they would be working on that day. He started walking around the classroom, but when he got Hermione he stopped and questioned her loud enough for only her to hear.  
  
"Why have you and Potter changed seats today Miss Granger?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be blamed for Neville finishing his potion and it being correct." Hermione answered shortly.  
  
"Oh does that mean you didn't like staying after class with me yesterday?" Snape whispered dangerously.  
  
"Oh no not at all Sir I LOVED it." Replied Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Are we trying to be a smart ass today Miss Granger?" Snape said curtly. "No Professor." Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione was starting to feel uneasy with Snape standing by her for so long so she 'accidentally' dropped her bottle of dragon's blood just so she would have to go get a cloth to clean it up. By the time she was finished cleaning up her mess Snape had returned to his desk. But he never took his eyes off of her for the rest of the period. About five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring Professor Snape stood up and said.  
  
"Everyone go clean up you tool at the sinks."  
  
And just like they were told all the students did just that.  
  
When Hermione got back to her caldron she looked down at her potion and gasped in horror.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"My potion is suppose to be black, but it's acid green." Hermione wailed starting to cry.  
  
"Now lets see whose potion should we try?" Snape asked evilly.  
  
Hermione started thinking to herself 'not me, not me, please dear gods not me.' While Snape started circling the class like a vulture waiting to attack a weak animal.  
  
"Hermione why don't we have a look at your potion." Stated Snape.  
  
Before she could answer he was looking in her caldron with disgust.  
  
"My, my, my Miss Granger took a wrong turn some where didn't we?" Snape said laughing a cruel and evil laugh.  
  
"Well I can se you're falling behind in my class, so there for you will need to stay after class to be tutored."  
  
At this Hermione was again in tears and the Slytherin bunch thought this a riot and was doubled over with silent laughter. Hermione was still crying when the bell rang was left all alone with Snape again.  
  
Professor Snape came and sat next to Hermione but she didn't care she just kept crying.  
  
"Why are you crying Hermione?" Snape said sounding concerned.  
  
"My potion someone did something to my potion it was fine until I." wept Hermione coming to a realization.  
  
"Until you what dear?" enquired Snape trying to sound sweet and innocent.  
  
"Until I went to clean my tools. It was you, you ruined my potion it was all you. So you could get me to stay after class it was all YOU!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Then Snape the grossest thing he could think of. He grabbed liquid dragon's dung out of Hermione's ingredience and poured it all over her robes. She jumped up screaming in disgust.  
  
"EWWW what did you do that for?" Hermione cried.  
  
"It was an accident I swear." Said Snape smiling. "Wait here I will go get you some extra robes so you can change."  
  
"Okay thanks." Said Hermione getting a weird feeling in her stomach.  
  
When Snape came back he gave Hermione new robes and showed her to a room where she could change. So she went into the room and started getting undressed, but just as she got off all of her robes and was just in her bra and panties in waltzed Professor Snape with a very dangerous smile on his face.  
  
"Well this is a pleasant scene isn't it?" He laughed.  
  
Hermione hastily grabbed for the robes but Snape was to quick for her he snatched up the robes before she could get them. Hermione looked around to find that there was nothing in the room she could cover herself with.  
  
Snape started walking closer to Hermione, but she just stood there.  
  
"Would you like these robes Hermione?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said desperately. "Please give them to me."  
  
"I will give you these robes on one condition." Snape said.  
  
Hermione was afraid to ask what that one condition was.  
  
"Take off all of your clothes and walk around this room then I will give you your clothes back." Snape said grinning.  
  
"And if I don't?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Then you will leave as you are and go back to your tower as you are. Snarled Snape.  
  
What will Hermione do. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing like I have said before. And thanks to all the reviews you're great.  
  
Well Hermione didn't know what to do, so she asked.  
  
"How long can I think about this?"  
  
"I will give you 2 minutes." Said Snape  
  
Snape left the room and Hermione frantically thought about how to get out of this. She also tried to find something to cover herself up with. But as the minutes ticked by she figured that there was nothing she could do but what Professor Snape had demanded. Just as she came to that conclusion Snape walked back into the room.  
  
"Have you made up your mind Miss Granger?" Snape asked already seeming to know the answer.  
  
"Yes." Murmured Hermione.  
  
"And what did you choose?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Well I only really had one choice didn't I?" Hermione spat out.  
  
"No I gave you two choices." Snape retorted lamely.  
  
"Like I would walk all the way up to my tower dressed like this!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Then you're taking me up on my offer?" Asked Snape eagerly.  
  
"It looks that way doesn't it?" Hermione answered miserably.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for my pet?"  
  
"You promise to give me the robes as soon as I'm done right? Once around the room right?" Hermione asked frightened.  
  
"Yes I promise." Said Snape.  
  
Slowly Hermione started to unsnap her bra, and then she hurriedly slipped out of her panties. She tried to cover herself while she walked around the room but then Snape stopped her and said.  
  
"Walk with your hands at your sides or no robes."  
  
So Hermione dropped her hands and continued walking the circle. When she finished she put her bra and panties back on. Then asked in a very fake sweet voice.  
  
"Please give me the robes professor."  
  
"What's the rush sweet thang?" Asked Snape.  
  
"I need to get back to class and I can't go back like this." Said Hermione impatiently.  
  
"But the fun has just started." Snape said advancing towards Hermione.  
  
"Just give me the robes so I can go." Begged Hermione.  
  
"Why should I?' Asked Snape.  
  
Hermione realized something then answered. " Because your next class will be at your door any second."  
  
"Oh damn it." Said Snape bitterly realizing she was right.  
  
He relentlessly threw the robes to her and left. She put on her robes as fast as she could and left. She went to try and talk to Dumbledore again.  
  
This time she met him on his staircase to his office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore you have to believe me this time, Professor Snape made me walk around a room naked." Hermione said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Hermione you need to stop making up such stories. One more story like that and I will give you detention for the rest of the year. Do you understand me?" Replied Dumbledore angrily.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Hermione starting to cry.  
  
Hermione turned and ran all the way back to her tower. When she reached the picture of the fat lady she gave her the password and went inside. She found Harry and Ron and said down. But before they could start questioning her again she started to talk.  
  
"I am ready to tell you some of what happened." Began Hermione.  
  
"When I had to stay after the first day Professor Snape told me that the only way I could make up the 100 points that were taken away was to do sexual acts for him. I said no and he started umm touching me. Then when I tried to leave he kissed me. Hermione paused a moment before going on.  
  
"Then today when I had to stay after he made me walk around a room naked after spilling liquid dragons dung on my robes." When Hermione finished she looked up at Ron and Harry. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again I own nothing. Thanks for all the nice reviews you all like it a lot more than I thought you would thank you so much.  
Ron and Harry looked like that was the last thing they had expected Hermione to say. They sat there for a moment looking dumbstruck. Then Ron burst out.  
  
"Gods damned that fucking son of a bitch teacher!" Ron roared.  
  
"That man isn't fit to be called a teacher much less anything less than a fucking ingrate." Added Harry.  
  
That ranting and raving went on for a good 15 minutes before Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Calm down both of you. I don't want you two doing anything that will cause you or ME any kind of trouble got it?" "I am handling this myself."  
  
"But you NEED OUR help." Said Ron as if it were the only obvious explanation.  
  
"No I don't, not this time. I will be fine." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pleaded Harry.  
  
"Yes but thank you both." Said Hermione forcing a weak smile.  
  
Hermione got up and started down to dinner with Ron and Harry fuming behind her. As soon as they got the house table Ron and Harry immediately stared up at the staff table at Snape who had his eyes locked on Hermione as son as she entered the room.  
  
She sat down and looked at Harry and Ron,  
  
"Sit down, you're drawing attention to yourselves."  
  
So they sat. But they kept glancing up at Snape who seemed to always be looking at Hermione but she didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"Do you realize Snape is staring at you?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Yes but maybe if he thinks I don't care he will stop." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron just couldn't stand this they were afraid they would do something that Hermione wouldn't like so they got up and left. Well Hermione couldn't sit there without Harry and Ron so she got up but she didn't go back to the tower. She went to the library and started looking through books again. She came across one thing that might prove interesting. It was a mind control spell but the person had to be no more than 25 feet away from the person they were controlling. Every time she talked to Dumbledore she thought she was alone. She might not have been when she ran into him in the hall. But she was defiantly alone when she was on the stairs to his office. She that idea was a dead end.  
  
After she had gotten her hopes up for nothing she went to bed depressed. When she woke up she went down to breakfast for the first time in three days. When she got to the great hall she went straight to her seat in between Ron and Harry, she never even looked up at the staff table.  
  
Ron and Harry were whispering to each other about what they would like to do to Snape when Hermione snapped.  
  
"Shut up I should have never told you two, why don't you just stay out of it, it has nothing to do with you so just butt out." Hermione was almost in Hysterics.  
  
She grabbed her books and left without saying another word. Instead of going to the library like she had planned she went out onto the grounds and decided to take a walk around the lake. Hermione was actually glad she did go out side. She needed to be alone, get fresh air and think. But to her surprise she saw someone walking towards her. It was Hagrid and he was looking at her with concern.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing missing class? I haven't seen you two days."  
  
"I just needed time to think." Hermione lied. "This isn't like you at all Hermione you would die before you missed a class." Hagrid said.  
  
"I know I just."  
  
"No, no you get back to class right now and if I find out you missed another class I will give you detention myself." Threatened Hagrid.  
  
"Okay I will go back." Agreed Hermione.  
  
Hermione reluctantly went back to class. She was two days behind in every class except potions but she quickly made that all up. Teachers had to yell at her constantly to keep her on task or she would start daydreaming. She only paid attention in Potions.  
  
When potions finally rolled around she went to class with Ron and Harry like normal. But today was different today she had a plan. When she got into class she took her seat as normal. But before he told the class the potion for the day he started in on Hermione.  
  
"Miss granger I still don't think you are caught up in my class you will remain after class again today."  
  
"I'm sorry professor but I can't." Replied Hermione.  
  
"What did you just say Miss Granger?" Said Snape shocked.  
  
"I said I can't stay after class today Professor Snape." Hermione repeated.  
  
"And why not?" He yelled.  
  
A/N: Why can't Hermione stay after class??? You will have to wait to find out 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You are all great and I thank you for all the reviews. You gave great comments. Thanks!!!! Nothing you recognize belongs to me but to J.K. Rowling. Now on with the chapter.  
  
"Because I have detention." Hermione lied.  
  
Snape looked dumb struck and angry all in one.  
  
"Who gave you detention?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore did at Hagrids request." Hermione continued looking devastated.  
  
"Fine I will set your tutoring for a later date." Finished Snape.  
  
Snape started class and went on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Hermione felt like she had been in his class forever when the bell finally rang its last time for the day. Hermione left with Ron and Harry to go put their books in their dormitory before dinner.  
  
"When did you get detention?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't." Hermione said with a self-satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"What!?" Said Ron shocked.  
  
"You lied?" Continued Harry.  
  
"Yes I wasn't going to stay after class with that ass whole again." Said Hermione growing angry again.  
  
But that's where the conversation ended because they reached the Great Hall. So they took their seats and starting eating. Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't talk much during dinner. But they all kept stealing looks up at Snape. Then Ron asked.  
  
"What happens if Snape asks Dumbledore why he gave you detention?"  
  
"I don't know I didn't think of that." Hermione whispered.  
  
They all looked up at Snape, as if he could read their minds he leaned over and whispered something to Dumbledore who shook his head. Snape smiled and looked back at Hermione with a very menacing look on his face.  
  
"Oh NO!" Cried Hermione. She got up and left. Fast hat her heals where Harry and Ron.  
  
They went straight back up the common room. They all sat in a corner where the entrance was in clear view and held their breath every time someone came in. Their fears were finally confirmed when Professor McGonagall came in. She was looking around the room and when she spotted the three of them she walked over to them.  
  
"Hermione a word please."  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said.  
  
They walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Professor Snape has just informed me that you lied to him about having detention." Professor McGonagall started.  
  
"No, I thought I had detention but when I went to see what time Professor Dumbledore said I didn't have detention anymore." Hermione lied again. She was getting more comfortable with this every time she had to lie.  
  
"Oh well you need to go explain that to Professor Snape." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Can't I just wait until tomorrow in class?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No he wants you in his class now." She replied looking sympathetic.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Hermione go."  
  
Hermione got her potion things and left without saying another word to anyone. When she reached the classroom she set up her caldron and got out her supplies. Snape didn't seem to be in the room yet so she sat and waited patiently.  
  
When he appeared she took out her quill and parchment as if to take notes.  
  
"Why did you ring your materials?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because you said I had to stay after because I was behind so I am here to catch up on my potions study." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Well that was one reason but then I found out you lied to me to get out of staying after class." Snape said.  
  
"Well I didn't lie at the time I thought I had detention but it turns out I didn't." Said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Well it was still a lie and you're going to have to be punished for lying to me." Snape concluded.  
  
Snape started advancing towards Hermione. She stood there not knowing what to do. When she stood only inches away he reached for her but she jumped out of his grasp. When he jumped for her there was a knock at the door. Snape froze like he didn't know what to do. Hermione and Snape stared at each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again I own nothing. Thanks for the great reviews please keep it up. Now here is chapter 7.  
  
Snape went to the door while Hermione went to her seat. When Snape opened the door he found Professor McGonagall herself.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape I figured by now you were done tutoring Hermione and I want to have a word with you."  
  
"Oh uh yes we were just finishing up Hermione should be ready to leave any minute." Said Snape looking like he could have killed her at any moment.  
  
Hermione didn't need to be told twice she was packed and out the door before Snape could say another word. When Hermione got back to the common room she sat down and got out a piece of parchment. She wrote:  
  
Dear Hagrid, I am not feeling very well; I think I am coming down with something. I'm going to rest for a few days. I will have Ron and Harry get my homework from all of my classes except potions, which I will attend because I am falling behind in that class and it is necessary that I attend. I hope you understand Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione told Ron and Harry what she had written and Harry let her borrow his owl. She got a short and simple reply from Hagrid.  
  
Hermione, I am coming up to see you. Hagrid.  
  
So Hermione went up to her room and put on the most sickly looking face she could muster. She must have been tired because she fell asleep and when she awoke it was dark outside. But when she looked around she realized she wasn't in her room.  
  
A/N: I know this was a really short chapter but it was the only place I could end. I also realize that Hagrid couldn't get into Hermione's bedroom but pretend okay 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing. Sorry it has taken me so long to review but you know how summer can be, busy busy busy. Well here you go hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Hermione didn't know where she was; there was nothing on the walls. She was in a plain bed with white sheets and bead spread. The whole works. It kind of reminded her of a hospital room. It was very clean but very boring. She sat up and realized all she was wearing was a see through teddy with nothing else on. She pulled the covers up to her chin just as Snape walked in.  
  
"Well my dear I see you're awake."  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well you're in the Shrieking Shack, I just put a cleaning spell on it. You're here because if you make noise people will just think it is the ghosts. Oh and by the way don't even try to escape I put a binding spell on you so you can't leave unless someone take you out. And you're also here because you're my new sex toy." Snape replied happily.  
  
"You can't get away with this people will wonder where I am." Hermione started almost on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Oh I thought of that you silly girl. You see I saw Hagrid this morning heading up towards your tower so I stopped to question him. He said he was going to talk to Harry or Ron because you were very ill. So I knocked him out and got my invisibility cloak and waited for someone go through the portrait. I got to your room and took you to the headmaster. I told him you had this rare disease and needed to go to the muggle hospital and said I would take you there. Well he agreed and here we are now." Said Snape.  
  
Hermione just sat there for a moment before bursting into tears. Snape ran to her said in mock comfort but when he touched her she screamed.  
  
"Don't touch me you god damned sorry excuse for a human carcass."  
  
"Do I detect some hostility here Hermione?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh my Gods you are such a fucking moron how the hell did you ever become a professor?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You're probably just tired, I will let you rest until this evening when I bring you your dinner. It will help make you stronger for tonight during our marathon sex." Snape replied with this glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh I think I'm going to puke." Cried Hermione. But Snape didn't care he just waked out of the room and left Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
As soon as Hermione was she he was gone she jumped out of the bed threw open a window and screamed in anger when she saw these bars. She couldn't get out the windows so she tried the door but there were bars there too. Hermione was now very scared and very angry so she sat back down covered up and tried to think about this.  
  
Then it hit her she could still speak, so she could call to someone if they walked close enough the shack.  
  
Yeah that's it she could scream out if she thought she heard someone outside. Ha Ha she had beaten Snape at his own game. But then she heard a voice.  
  
"No no you silly girl that's why I brought you to the Shrieking shack. If you scream people will just think it's the haunted shack not someone in trouble."  
  
"Figures." Said Hermione.  
  
What am I going to do know? Thought Hermione. Even Hermione being as smart as she is couldn't think of a way out of this. Where were Harry and Ron when you needed them? Hermione not knowing what to do started to explore her surroundings.  
  
In the room was a bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a nightstand accompanied by a lamp. In the dresser Hermione found nothing but sexy teddies, sex toys and condoms.  
  
"How long has this mad man been planning this?" Hermione screamed. She went to the nightstand, pulled open the top drawer and found whips, chains, and handcuffs.  
  
"My Gods I am in so much trouble, this is really going to hurt tonight." Hermione whispered to herself. But in the second drawer much to Hermione's surprise she found one thing.. Her wand!! What was he doing toying with her or what? She may not be able to get out of her but she could help her situation.  
  
With her newly found wand Hermione gleefully changed her teddy into a cute but modest out fit. Plus made all the items in the room that had anything to do with sex disappear.  
  
Now to try and get out. Thought Hermione but when she tried to make the bars disappear she heard a voice that horrified her Snape.  
  
"I am not stupid you don't know of any spell that will help you get out of here. And as for my toys check again honey." And that was that not another sound. So Hermione went and opened the dresser drawers, she found twice as much as what had been in there earlier. She made a watch appear and looked at the time. It was almost 9:00 Snape would becoming anytime. She was just glad to be dressed in something that left something to the imagination.  
Then she heard it the worst sound in the world. Footsteps, Snape was coming and he was talking but to whom???  
  
A/N: That's all for now post again soon I hope. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! Thanks 


End file.
